


Mercer x Vex

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Skyrim - Fandom, Skyrim
Genre: Concerned Vex, F/M, I am very original an naming things, Make Out Session, Mercer likes Vex's boobs, Nakedness, Pissed off Mercer, Porn Without Plot, Sassy Delvin, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Vex is happy, but really there isn't, have fun with this porn, intercourse, my Dragonborn is a Snow Elf, oh yeah there is a minor character death, so yeah this is porn, thinking of titles suck trust me, voyeur, what else did you expect, you might think there is a plot because of the beginning, yup another porn story from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercer goes home all enraged, as usual. Vex - one of the women in the Guild is concerned and goes after him and tries to calm him down. But the way she calms him is not the usual way you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and lost it. But I found it again recently. This is the first sex story that I've ever written, so please be kind.

The Thieves Guild's courier had an important task - to tell the Guild Master of the Thieves Guild terrible news that was sure to enrage him. The courier was, well... scared out of his mind. The Guild Master was known to have a temper and as stated before that the news was sure to anger him beyond reason.

When the courier reached the door to the Ratway the courier steeled himself for the rage attack that was soon to come. Does the Guild Master know the phrase, "Don't kill the messager?" The courier sure hoped so, or this would be his last message delivered.

The Ratway was a long, winding sewer system with lots of doors, traps and dead ends. At least he didn't have to deal with the hired muscle this time, the new recruit must have taken care of them. Now all the courier had to worry about would be the traps and the skeevers.

The courier finally reached the door of the Ragged Flaggon. There were a quite a few Guild members there - Delvin, Tonillia, Vekel, Vex, Dirge, and Brynjolf. The courier knew that there were more members inside of the the Cistern.

"Hey friend, goin' to see Mercer?" Asked Delvin.

"Yeah but I don't have time to talk, sorry, it's urgent..."

"Alright, see ya later then."

The courier continued on his way to Mercer Frey, the Guild Master. The courier made it into the Cistern and there were even more people in here than in the Flagon. He knew every single one of them - Thrynn, Sapphire, Cendric Endell, Rune, Vipir the Fleet, Nerunin, and Mercer Frey. Brynjolf had gone in there from the Flagon as well. The courier looked over to the treasury doors and found Mercer behind his desk as usual, reading a book. The courier's heart was pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath and started towards Mercer. Mercer noticed him when the courier was a few steps away. Mercer glared at him, but he glares at everyone. The courier stopped in front of Mercer, cleared his throat and said, "I have a message from Gulum-ei, sir."

"Go on," said Mercer annoyed, his voice deep and rough.

"He says that he will no longer send the Guild supplies from the East Empire Company, he says the deal is off." The courier flinched when Mercer growled and slammed his book down onto his desk.

"That no good son of a bitch! I should have known! A few years of great profit and they all start to get greedy!" Mercer yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the cistern. Mercer cleared his throat with a bit of embarrassment, took a deep breath and returned his attention back to the courier. "Well, that is certainly bad news isn't it? I guess something will have to be done about that, won't it?"

"I guess so, sir."

"Yes..., yes, something will be done. How about killing everyone who works with him?" Mercer smirked at the courier as he said that. The courier suddenly remembered that he worked with Gulum-ei.

Mercer unsheathed his Dwarven Sword of Devouring and hacked the courier's head off, blood pooling everywhere when the body hit the ground and blood dripped down off the blade. Mercer chuckled to himself, grabbed a rag, and started to clean the blood from his blade. Brynjolf walked over to him.

"Now Mercer, what was that all about?" Brynjolf asked.

"He worked for that bastard, Gulum-ei, so he needed to go. So I got rid of him."

'Uhh... I will never understand you, Mercer,' Brynjolf thought to himself.

"Brynjolf, go get the new recruit, I have a job for her." 

Brynjolf went off to find Seychella - the young Snow Elf recruit. She has snow white hair and golden eyes and her skin has a slight glow around it. When he found her, he led her to Mercer. Mercer explained to her that he needed her to get some information from Gulum-ei with strict orders to not kill the Argonian. 

With that, Seychella was on her way, but while she was gone and everyone was sleeping, Mercer decided to return to this house that he hasn't been to in for quite a while. Vex, one of the few women in the Guild, went to go pay him a visit. She knew he was angry and she wanted to calm so he doesn't - metaphorically - rip people's heads off.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The yummy chapter! (I know, I'm weird XD) But really, enjoyyy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took longer than expected to get this part up. I had some other things going on. But here it is!

Vex went to Mercer's door and knocked. After a few seconds of waiting, Mercer's guard - Vex's ex - opened the door. She glared at him, and he glared back.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to see Mercer."

"He's busy, go away bit-"

"Well, who in Oblivion is it?" She heard Mercer's voice yell, cutting off the guard's remark.

"Vex." The guard said.

"She can come in. You go get yourself a drink at the Bee and Barb."

The guard nodded and moved aside to let Vex inside and went to the inn as his boss ordered.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Vex." Mercer said.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Vex answered shyly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked an amused Mercer.

"Well I heard Bryn telling Vekel about what happened with you and the courier."

Mercer smirked at the beautiful thief, "You just don't want me pissed off tomorrow." He continued when she stayed quiet. "Come, Vex, into my den. We can talk over some mead."

"Okay."

The two of them walked through a few rooms to get to Mercer's living room. They sat by the fire and chatted about their heists.

"Oh yeah? Try having an entire town's worth of guards chasing you." Vex argued with Mercer about their most difficult jobs.

"You try riding a horse from Solitude back to Riften with an arrow in your back. It's very painful, I'll tell you that." 

"Yikes. But you're a strong Breton, something like that shouldn't bug you too much." Said Vex as she scooted closer to Mercer, trying to entice him into cuddling. Mercer took the hint and pulled her into a cuddling embrace. Vex smiled to herself, no one has ever seen Mercer so friendly. She thought herself a very lucky woman. Mercer started to stroke her blonde hair, kissing her forehead every now and again. Vex snuggled even closer and kissed Mercer's mouth. He smirked and kisses her back. Vex felt his tongue prod at her lips, asking for entrance, but then it just shoves into her mouth. Their make out session lasted for quite a while as they explored each others mouths. Then Vex felt Mercer begin to work her Guild armor off. He first pulled off the weapon and potion holsters off then he unbuckled the straps at her neck and stomach that held the jacket on her and pulled it off to reveal her large breasts in her bra. Mercer felt Vex work off his similar jacket off and she saw his muscular torso. Mercer stuck his face between her breasts. Vex gasped unexpectedly. Mercer then began to lick her breasts as he was untying her bra. They stood up and worked each other's trousers off. Vex pulled off Mercer's loincloth. Mercer smirked again at her and pulled her underpants off.

Both of them laughed in pleasure as the engulfed each other in a passionate make-out session again. Suddenly Mercer pushed Vex up against a wall and shoved his member into her. Vex screamed out in pleasure at the feeling. Mercer began to thrust into her slowly, but then stopped and pushed her to the sofa. Vex was on her back in ecstasy when he reentered her again. Mercer again began thrusting. With each second he went faster and rougher. Vex was moaning so loudly that she was basically screaming as she orgasmed. Mercer suddenly groaned in pure pleasure, because he came hard into Vex and she screamed again as the hot fluid went into her. Vex rolled Mercer onto his back so she was on top and she rode him like a horse for several more orgasms. Mercer flipped her back over, regaining his dominance and thrusted in her some more.

The guard walked back into the manor and accidentally walked in on this passionate session and he turned nine different shades and went up to his room so he wouldn't get caught. The two lovers had no idea that anyone was inside the home except themselves. They soon were too exhausted and blacked out.

In the morning, Vex woke up firstm Mercer somehow managed to end up on the floor by the sofa. Vex laughed when she saw him, fully naked with his mouth wide open and drooling while snoring loudly. She looked down at herself, she too was naked and she had their dried mess on her crotch. She smiled as she remembered the night before. Mercer woke up and looked around himself. He seemed to be questioning how he got on the floor. He concluded that he must have rolled there in his sleep. He felt a bit chilly, he looked at himself and blushed because he noticed his nakedness and he knew Vex was probably still there. He looked up and just about had a heart attack from embarrassment when Vex was up there just as naked.

"Good morning!" she said.

"Uh... morning."

"We should get back to the Guild."

They both got up and dressed. Mercer remembered last night as he dressed. They bumped into each other accidentally as they dressed and they smiled at each other. Then they headed off to the Guild, leaving Mercer's guard to clean the mess. The smiled once more at each other before entering the Guild.


End file.
